gleedofandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Evans
'''Samuel "Sam" Evans' is a character on SIMGM Gleedo. He is based on the Glee character of the same name, and is played by Chord Oversim, the Sim equivalent of Chord Overstreet. He is a student of William McKinley High School. Biography Season One From the Top While Sue watches from the auditorium’s door, the New Directions perform “Rock and Roll All Nite” with a lot of enthusiasm. A new student, Sam Evans seems interested during the song. During the next weekRachel and Kurt watch Sam lingering by the sign up sheet in the hallway. But when Rachel wants to go and talk to him, Kurt reminds her that she’s been scaring other people when they come close to the signing sheet, so he’s going to take care about Sam. Kurt talks to him about joining the club. He apologizes about their last performance but Sam thinks Kurt and the rest of the club were amazing. Few days later, Mr. Shue arrives to the choir room with Sam, and introduces him to the New Directions. He reveals that he’s trying out for the football team, in the quarterback position, making Finn a bit jealous. He then performs “Walk This Way” with Finn playing the drums and Puck the guitar. The entire club cheers at his audition and Mr. Shue welcomes him as the new Glee Club member. Later, Kurt goes to talk to him while he is working out in the locker room. He congratulates Sam on his audition and joining the club, stating that it’s a place where he can be himself without worrying on any judgment. It is clear that Sam is questioning that and has something he's hiding. Secrets On the field, the McKinley Titans are practicing. During a sprint, Sam beats Finn by being faster then him and receives Shannon’s praise. Finn makes an excuse that his foot was asleep emplying that’s why Sam won, but Shannon scolds him and says that they are a team and he shouldn't think to beat anyone but their competition. In the cafeteria, Kurt is guessing which hair product Sam uses. Finn is looking at them at from the next table along with Artie and Puck. Finn is upset and jealous of how Sam is getting along better with Kurt than he did and goes on about how he’s better at almost everything. Artie suggests solving the problem by playing hoops. In the gym, Sam and Finn are ready to start playing. Artie and Puck are the referees and Rachel, Mike and Matt are there for support. At the end, Sam wins the game and Finn leaves even more upset. In the locker room, Sam goes with Finn to talk about one of his offensive plays because it leaves the team vulnerable. Finn refuses to change the play and a fight between them breaks out. Shannon and Will handle the situation, deciding not to send them to Figgins, but they do suspend them for both football and glee club for the rest of the week and for the homecoming game. Green Eyed Monster In the halls, Kurt tries to warn Sam about how Mercedes is going to grill him because he’s the new kid at McKinley. He’s scared about Kurt’s words but it’s too late, Mercedes has arrived. She asks Sam if he has been involved in other fight before, about how much he work out, about his hair, and where did he lived before Lima. It’s definitely an awkward moment for him, but Mercedes eventually stops and gives her approval. While Kurt is working out, Sam works as his personal coach. Kurt is doing it because of his performance on Saturday at Breadstix. Sam then, out of nowhere, asks him how he felt when he came out saying that he has a “friend” that wants to come out. Kurt says that at the beginning he was terrified but then it got better once he accepted his sexuality. He suggests Sam to tell his “friend” to come out, to be himself. In the men's restroom, Sam is washing his hands when Santana enters. She informs him about their date on Saturday at Breadstix, which is fake but he can’t refuse because she now knows about his secret, that he’s 'gay'. He then corrects her and stays that he’s bisexual, but that doesn’t change any of her plans, which is them to be fake dates for each other as she thinks she might be lesbian. During Carl's housewarming party, he is talking with Kurt also about skincare. He asks for some sunscreen and Kurt tells him he has some, asking if he would put some on him. Sam gets really nervous and tells him to ask some girl to do that and then he goes with Santana to tell her what just happen but she’s still angry about Brittany’s date and can’t stop thinking about it. In Breadtix, Santana and Sam are waiting for Brittany’s date, Dakota who hasn’t arrived. But for the very surprise of both of them, Dakota ends up being a woman. Later, Kurt arrives ready to perform but finds out that Sam’s also in there. He tells Kurt that he’s on a date with Santana because he “likes her” and “she’s hot”. Kurt then goes and performs “Chasing Cars”, at the middle of the song Sam leaves the restaurant. Trivia *He's the only glee club member who joined during Gleedo, the rest of them joined prior Gleedo (Season one of Glee). *Along with Brittany, he's one of the two bisexual characters in the show. His sexual orientation was confirmed by himself in "Green Eyed Monster". Quotes Gallery Top58.png Top60.png Top70.png Top72.png Top73.png Sec05.png Sec29.png Sec73.png Sec81.png Sec110.png Sec112.png Green02.png Green05.png Green46.png Green48.png Green55.png Green71.png Green73.png Green115.png Green121.png Rock23.png Rock78.png Category:Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members Category:William McKinley High School Football Team Members Category:Characters voiced by Will Moring Category:Characters voiced by Rob Ryan Category:LGBT Characters Category:Males Category:Blonde characters